Nightly Stroll For A Kiss That Could Last More Tha
by anime poison
Summary: Summary: Kagome is walking along the streets of modern day tokyou and finds herself inside a bar club at night. She meets Sesshomaru there. Will sparks automatically fly? who knows. You got to read to find out. Reviews are welcome.


Nightly Stroll Fot A Kiss That Could Last More Than A Lifetime...

Gazing into the sky upon midnight she was walking along the busy streets of modern day Tokyo. She walked briskly as her long raven black hair gently swift back and forth while in the blowing wind. She stopped for a moment as her icy blue sapphire eyes suddenly were fixed on the half crescent moon that lit up the blood red sky. She began to walk along the path where other people who were walking by stared. She was wearing a tight black leather jacket with a black halter top underneath and a pair of tight black jeans where chains hung off from the sides. Around her neck you could see she was wearing a black amulet that was in the shape of a crescent moon. Down the block you could hear music blasting from a building that had people swarming all around. Outside stood a security guard letting only a selected few of the crowed inside.

"Your name?" he asked.

"You know who I am." She spoke easily. "I come here all the time."

"Name" the guard repeated a little agitatedly.

"Kagome Higurashi." She spoke with ease.

"You may continue." The guard told her.

"You're a real prince Johnny boy." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hey I got to do my job like you got to do your own job. You better get in there before the crowd goes mad." The guard said.

"Yeah I'm going, but first I'm going to by a drink." Kagome said as she walked into the boisterous club. "See ya later Johnny boy."

Just entering that room, the temperature felt like it had already sky rocketed 40 degrees higher. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Some other people however lingered in the darkness with that so special person, thinking no one would ever bother to watch or pay attention to their actions. Kagome walked past a couple and shook her head with pity.

"Such amateurs," Kagome said while walking over to the bar and sitting down on the bar stool.

Right next to her was a tall man who had long silver locks of hair and amber colored eyes, that would make you want to gaze into them for an eternity. Kagome noticed him and looked across as a small smirk appeared onto her lips. He was dressed in black work clothes, looking like he had just come from work. At first she imagined him to be stuck up and arrogant.

But she was wrong….

"Come here often?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer her at first so she asked again.

"Come here often?" Kagome repeated...

He turned to look at her. "Where you talking to this one?" he asked a little coldly.

"Yeah I was. You do not strike me as the type to walk into a place like this; I would know this for a fact because I am here all the time."

"Why should this one care?" He asked in that usual monotone voice.

"I'm not telling you to." Kagome shot back. "I am simple just saying so."

Kagome took off her jacket and placed it around the chair. The man turned to look and saw a tattoo on Kagome's right shoulder. It was a tattoo of a blue half crescent moon and next to the center was a little black star. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"You like? I sort of have a fascination with crescent moons." Kagome said coyly.

The bar tender suddenly got a chance from the busy crowd, to walk by and asked what Kagome and the man would want to drink.

"I'll take a "_good night kiss_." Kagome said.

"Baby if you keep on coming in here every night, I'll give you more than just a good night kiss." The bartender smirked.

"And if you would like to keep your face in neat condition, I'd advise you to go and get my drink kay?" Kagome said sweetly as she flashed an evil look towards the bartender.

The bar tender got the message feeling quietly disturbed, and turned around asking what the other guy would like to drink

"This one would like a shot of Vodka." He answered.

The bar tender nodded and returned to his station to make the drinks. Still feeling terrified from the look Kagome gave him.

"So cold…" He whispered.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and began to try an attempt for a conversation once more. Maybe she would get lucky this time.

"So I never got to ask what your name is." Kagome said.

"Is it really that important to know?" He asked coldly.

"I'm just making conversation." Kagome said. "If you don't want to tell me then fine it's not any big deal to me."

"Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru." He answered.

"Kagome's the name." she answered.

The bar tender came back as he served Kagome and Sesshomaru their drinks then walked away, far away from Kagome.

"Was it a long day at work?" Kagome asked.

"You could put that way." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"Wait I bet I know made you so grouchy today. It was your girlfriend giving you trouble right?" Kagome spoke in a teasing manner. "Can she not stand you going out to night clubs without her." she laughed.

Sesshomaru flashed Kagome one of those looks to quit while you're ahead of the game.

"Okay I'll stop." Kagome said as she took a sip of her drink then setting it down.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to fill you in on the personal affairs in this one's life." He spoke harshly.

"Okay I get the point. I'm happy I got no limitations to any kind of relationship or commitment. Basically I'm capable of running on my own free will. I don't see the reason why people make such a big deal out of finding that oh special someone." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who listened. "I mean I'm perfectly fine with who I've become. After my first relationship with the guy I shared it with, was when I realized I didn't need him. He cheated on me, so what? It's not like I was going to marry him anyway. **Guys basically don't know what the hell they want**, no offense of course."

"**And females know what they want**." Sesshomaru asked icily in his monotone voice interested to hear Kagome's response.

"Yeah I can vouch for that. Girls they know what they want but do they ever get it. No. It's all because of the opposite sex. Mr. All High and Mighty men think they know everything in the god damn world. In reality they don't. That is why I'm glad I no longer have restrictions to my life such as those." Kagome said. "Why should I bother to get into another relationship where some guy can hurt and betray me once more?"

"You cannot predict that certain bad experiences you've once had in the past will occur again in the future. Life is filled with all different kinds of experiences and surprises. If you continue to waste your time worrying and complaining about the past, you'll never be able to move onto the future. Thus you will never know what if things would have turned out differently in life." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"For a guy you sound real smart." Kagome said as she finished her drink. "Well it was good talking to you, but I got to get going now. The band is going to start playing real soon and they need me. Catch ya later babe."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched Kagome get up and leave the bar. While walking towards the center stage, Kagome and the band started to get ready for their performance. The lights dimmed as everyone in the audience got ready to start dancing. Kagome picked up the microphone and began singing when the music came on.

_**Cascada- Bad Boy Lyrics**_

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man   
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy   
But understand  
That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy!_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong   
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man   
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover   
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

End of song…

Everyone in the crowd remained speechless and started to clap for Kagome who on the other hand walked off of the stage looking for her jacket. She started to walk around and couldn't remember where she'd left the darn thing. Kagome gave up looking for it and decided it was time to start heading home. It was already 2'olock in the morning.

"See you guys later." Kagome yelled as she walked outside of the club.

As she began walking to her car, Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder. Kagome turned to look and saw it was Sesshomaru and in his arm was her jacket.

"My jacket, you found it." Kagome said indicating to the jacket in Sesshomaru's arm.

"You left this in the club." Sesshomaru replied in his monotone voice.

"Thank you." Kagome replied. "Well I guess I should go home now."

Kagome turned to leave but Sesshomaru grasped her arm firmly but gently. Kagome turned to look as Sesshomaru gazed deeply into her eyes as she stared back not knowing why she had this feeling deep inside her heart. Kagome knew what it was but…she just couldn't go through it again and admit how she felt. She had to admit that he did have very attractive look and if he ever wanted to seduce her he could. Kagome's lips were parted as she allowed Sesshomaru to embrace her into his spell binding touch. His smile soon turned into a smirk as he looked down upon her. Kagome turned and looked away as Sesshomaru bent his head down and whispered the following into hear ear.

"**I can be your bad boy**." He whispered seductively.

Kagome gasped as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. Words were getting ready to pour from her mouth, until it was too late and Sesshomaru had already kissed Kagome's delicate rose petal lips. He held her face with his hands and embraced her with yet another kiss that she would never be able to forget in this lifetime and the next.

"**You can be my bad boy, but I'll need you in my life again**…" Kagome finally whispered.


End file.
